


Eurus

by theplatinthehat



Series: a perfect cadence, dearheart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat
Summary: Fight for crumbs that trickle down/She finishes her cake and takes a bite of mine!
Series: a perfect cadence, dearheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eurus

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "I found it under the red campions"*
> 
> So this is the first in a new series I'm doing where I write short stories based on music that I really like. This first one is inspired by by, and featuring imagery from, the EP Eurus by The Oh Hellos, who create some absolutely amazing music and I highly recommend you check those out! The lyrics in the summary come from the title track, Eurus.
> 
> If you like this, let me know and maybe some more will be along soon.
> 
> *okay, so the prompt was actually 'in the red campions' but I misread it haha

It goes like this.

There are two girls wandering through the countryside. We are as different as night and day, yet we are inseparable. We are like sun and moon; one cannot make sense without the other. Where she goes, I am sure to follow.

She leads me, giggling, through a gap in the bramble bush – the nip of thorns and the stain of berries going unnoticed. She has something to show me – something I cannot miss. She’s found a little nook by the river, shaded from the heat of the day by the emerald canopy of willow trees. There are stones of every shape at our feet, worn smooth by the endless running of the water. She picks one up and skips it across the mirror-calm surface. It bounces once, twice, three times before sinking down into the depths. I cheer as she curtsies, proud of her well-practised skill. I have a go, but only succeed at sending my champion straight to the riverbed. She laughs at my failure, but resolves to show me how. Standing by the river, and she poises me perfectly. I fight back a blush as her hands brush against my arms. I succeed with one skip, which pleases the two of us well enough.

With this activity spent, we climb the hill – collapsing in a heap once we reach the summit. From here, we have an unrivalled view of the sky. We lie in the grass, side-by-side, not caring for the stains on our clothes. Our fingers tangle together. She weaves stories for me out of the shape of the clouds – of warriors, of fierce beasts, of far-off lands. I swear that I could sit for hours and listen to her tales until the sun is set and the celestial hieroglyphs are our only witnesses.

We return home in time for the garden party, a village affair. A string of fairy lights swing above our heads and the taste of pink lemonade is sweet on my tongue. She is the life and soul of the party, chattering to anyone and everyone. I hang back like a wallflower, unable to compete with the streams of pretty people that hurry her way. But she comes and sits next to me anyway, and coaxes laughter from my lips until the fear is forgotten. She finishes her cake and takes a bite of mine.

The two of us stay in the garden long after the guests are gone, content in the task of making flower-crowns for one another; pink hawthorn for her and red campion for me. We coronate one another and agree that we are as beautiful as queens – and decide that elderflower is the only drink fit for royalty of our stature. The sun sinks low over the horizon as we sip our drinks and trade our favourite Sappho quotes.

She surprises me with a question.

“Have you ever found love?”

“I think I have,” I confess, “but where it wasn’t supposed to be.”

She turns away. 

I move a little closer and ask, “What about you? Have you found love?”

“Yes.”

“Where was it?”

She turns to me and smiles, leans in. My eyes flutter shut. Her lips are soft against mine, and taste of elderflower. We break apart, both breathless for a moment. Her hand is on my face – brushing icing sugar off my cheek.

“I found it,” she whispers, “under the red campions.”


End file.
